


Fall of the Ace

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ashai opened his mouth and finally turned – not his body, just his head. His eyes met Nishinoya’s.

  The libero’s heart broke. He saw the look in the ace’s eyes, he knew the words that were coming from his lips.





	

“Ashai-san...”  
  
The ace’s back was facing Nishinoya, and it was making the libero nervous. He reached a hesitant hand out, resting it on Ashai’s arm.  
  
Ashai didn’t move to brush it off, nor did he move so Nishinoya’s hand fell. Neither did he turn to look at the libero, like Nishinoya wanted.  
  
Neither teenager said anything and Nishinoya felt like he was going to choke on the silence surrounding them. It was suffocating, and Nishinoya was about to say something else when Ashai took a breath.  
  
He opened his mouth and finally turned – not his body, just his head. His eyes met Nishinoya’s.  
  
The libero’s heart broke. He saw the look in the ace’s eyes, he knew the words that were coming from his lips.  
  
“I’m not coming back to the team, Yū-san.” Ashai turned, smiling softly. There was a soft sadness in his eyes; a smile was on his lips, but it wasn’t reflected in his eyes. “But I know that you and the team are going to do amazingly without me.”  
  
“Ashai-san-”  
  
“There’s nothing you can say to change my mind, Yū-san.”  
  
Ashai smiled and stepped forward. His hands took hold of Nishinoya’s, and he pulled the other closer. Nishinoya had to look up, crane his neck to hold eye contact – and he immediately wished he hadn’t.  
  
The sorrow was even worse now, and Nishinoya had to look away.  
  
“Don’t say it.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“I don’t want to hear it!”  
  
Nishinoya pulled himself away, and turned his back. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he didn’t think he could breathe.  
  
“Yū-san, Yū… I can’t do this anymore. I need some time to be alone. To figure out what _I_ want to do.”  
  
Nishinoya started walking; his feet reverberating with the pavement under foot. He wanted to cry, but he refused to let the tears fall. They could sit in his waterline until he got home.  
  
“Yū!”  
  
Nishinoya kept walking. He hunched his shoulders and sped up, staring at the ground.  
  
Maybe volleyball wasn’t the right place for him, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Please be aware that I'm only on episode 9 of season 1, so I don't know the full backstories and everything, and this is just something probably heavily AU that I just thought up randomly in a break between episodes.


End file.
